


Имя

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Clones, Don't copy to another site, Gen, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: У клонов нет даже имён, только номера.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto & Aayla Secura
Kudos: 4





	Имя

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Возможен ООС и неточности в матчасти.  
> 2\. Время действия: «Эпизод 2», сразу после Джеонозиса.  
> 2\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Adventurers Club 2020.

Мерный гул двигателей корабля, вспышки и завихрения гиперпространственного тоннеля за иллюминаторами всегда действовали на Эйлу успокаивающе: это значило, что они с учителем успешно выполнили миссию и летят домой (а после того, что было на Рилоте и Киффексе, называть Корусант домом даже в мыслях было особенно приятно).

В этот раз, однако, успокоиться не получалось, потому что всё было _не так_ : да, она выполнила миссию, и даже, наверное, успешно, но это была не просто миссия, а начало чего-то непредставимо огромного и очень страшного; и учителя рядом не было — он улетел на какое-то «особое задание» уже давно, и с тех пор выходил на связь очень редко и ненадолго, никогда при этом не сообщая, ни где он, ни чем занят. Лишь скупо говорил, что всё в порядке, и, если успевал, интересовался её успехами. Поэтому с Джеонозиса Эйла летела не с ним и неизменным видавшим виды, но надёжным астродроидом в маленьком двухместном кораблике. В огромном крейсере разместились все уцелевшие в джеонозийской бойне джедаи, несколько отрядов клонов — неожиданного и странного пополнения ВАР — и сенатор от Набу, оказавшаяся на Джеонозисе и вовсе непонятно каким образом. Личные каюты выделили только сенатору и магистрам Йоде и Винду, остальные довольствовались сидячими местами в общих отсеках — благо, лететь до Корусанта через гиперпространство было всего часов десять.

Эйле отчаянно не хватало учителя, его уверенности, весёлой безбашенности и вечного, неискоренимого оптимизма. А особенно — его умения всё сложное сделать простым. Сейчас, когда она почти физически ощущала, как сгущается над Республикой тьма, это было бы особенно кстати. Умение отпускать было важной частью жизни любого джедая, и неважно, шла речь об учителе, ученике, друге, родственнике, возлюбленном… Джедай не мог, не должен был иметь привязанностей. Эйла знала это умом, но не могла постичь сердцем, не говоря о том, что всё, что она видела в Храме, убеждало: жить вовсе без привязанностей — невозможно. Если ты, конечно, не магистр Йода.

Поудобнее устроившись в жёстком кресле, Эйла старалась расслабить перенапряжённые мышцы, очистить разум от слишком сильных, слишком ярких и неприятных впечатлений, отпустить боль и тревогу в Силу, найти спокойствие и равновесие внутри и вовне. Что _нужно_ сделать, она знала. Знала, как. Но — всё равно не получалось, не помогали никакие техники. В прошлый раз, когда такое произошло с ней, она нашла опору в уверенности учителя. Да и усомнилась она тогда всего лишь в себе. Сейчас было намного хуже — казалось, шатается и вот-вот обвалится само мироздание: мирное время Республики подходило к концу. Битва на Джеонозисе была не просто битвой — она была предвестником войны, а клоны — её глашатаями.

Само это слово — «война» — отдавалось в голове взрывами, грохотом тяжёлых боевых машин, яркими вспышками бластеров. Был у войны и запах — гари, палёного пластика, крови. Сама же война представлялась огромным чудовищным драконом, многоглавым и непобедимым, пышущим огнём, ненасытным и требующим всё новых и новых жертв.

А ведь учитель знал, что будет война, подумала Эйла. Знал — и не сказал. И напрасно: может, тогда она подготовилась бы лучше. Если вообще можно подготовиться к чему-то столь неохватному, как война.

— Прости, я не помешаю?

Она отвернулась от иллюминатора, за которым расцветали причудливые завихрения гиперпространства, и встретилась взглядом с большими и внимательными тёмными глазами. В памяти всплыло имя: мастер-джедай Кит Фисто, Эйла знала его в лицо, но никогда не общалась один на один. Она указала ему на свободное сиденье напротив. Тот сел и, улыбнувшись, протянул ей слегка запотевшую бутылку воды.

— Спасибо, — слегка растерянно сказала Эйла, — но…

— Выпей… Эйла, верно? — она кивнула. Улыбка наутолана стала шире. — Полегчает.

Эйла осторожно взяла из его рук прохладную бутылку, отвернула крышку и сделала маленький глоток. ...А потом жадно припала к воде и оторвалась только тогда, когда в бутылке не осталось ни капли. Она и понятия не имела, что так сильно хочет пить.

Легче и правда стало: слегка расслабились сведённые судорогой плечи, перестали нервно подёргиваться кончики лекку, отступила монотонная головная боль.

Мастер Фисто ответил на её — на этот раз искреннее и уверенное — «спасибо» очередной улыбкой, такой заразительной, что Эйла не стала противиться себе и тоже улыбнулась. В глазах Кита Фисто танцевали искорки смеха — но быстро погасли, и он снова посерьёзнел:

— Тебя всё ещё что-то тревожит, Эйла, — не вопрос, утверждение.

Если бы это был учитель, Эйла сказала бы, что. «Меня учили защищать — ты же и учил, Квинлан. А на войне нужно совсем другое. И мне страшно — страшно за тех, кого мы не сможем спасти, а их будет много, ведь спасти всех нельзя, а война ненасытна. Война — дракон, который тем больше голоден, чем больше пожирает».

Если бы это был учитель… но учитель был далеко. И Эйла ответила Киту Фисто другое, не то, что сказала бы Квинлану, но тоже правду:

— У них нет имён.

— Что?

— У клонов. У них нет имён, только номера. Я сражалась с ними бок о бок, и они помогали расчищать завалы потом. Искали живых…

Пыль забивалась в глаза и в горло, заставляя кашлять и часто-часто моргать. Взрыв обрушил часть свода в одном из туннелей, ведущих к арене Петранаки, и кто-то остался там, под завалом — Эйла чувствовала их в Силе, ещё живых. Она держала свод, не давая погрести тоннель окончательно, а солдаты в одинаковой броне, с одним лицом на всех, но такие удивительно разные при этом, вытаскивали четверых своих. Живыми остались трое, и Эйла помнила отчаянные глаза одного из клонов, повторявшего тихо и безнадёжно: «Двадцать Третий, Двадцать Третий, давай же…»

— Они зовут друг друга номерами, мастер Фисто… и представляются так же.

«Клон-кадет КК-5052, к вашим услугам, сэр… мэм». Безукоризненная выправка, какой позавидует и сенатская стража, гордо вздёрнутый подбородок, взгляд острый и прямой, как клинок, и где-то в глубине тёмных зрачков — лёгкая растерянность и тщательно спрятанное, но всё равно слишком явное восхищение.

Одинаковые, но очень, очень разные.

Неотличимы друг от друга они были, только когда из живых становились мёртвыми.

— Они совсем не похожи друг на друга, — справившись с собой, продолжила она. Кит Фисто слушал внимательно, не перебивая. — А зовут друг друга номерами, как… дроиды. Но они живые! Это…

— Неправильно, — закончил за неё Фисто.

Эйла кивнула. Именно так: неправильно. Не должно быть.

Кит Фисто потянулся вперёд и накрыл ладонью её сцепленные на коленях руки. Прикосновение не было неприятным, напротив — тёплый жест поддержки, нужный сейчас больше любых слов. Впрочем, молчать мастер тоже не стал.

— Магистр Винду сказал, что из клонов сформируют основную ударную силу ВАР: их разобьют на батальоны и к каждому приставят генерала-джедая.

— Ты говорил с магистром Винду?

Кит пожал плечами, всё ещё легонько поглаживая её пальцы.

— Хотел быть в курсе. Ты права, Эйла: эти клоны очень разные, несмотря на то, что их растили в одинаковых условиях, у них один прототип и один генетический код. Они мало что видели в жизни. Но это как раз поправимо, в том числе, если всё будет так, как сказал магистр Винду, — нашими силами. Их создали для войны и даже имён не дали, но, — он нахмурился, — это не значит, что только войну они должны знать всю жизнь. Или что мы должны обращаться к ним по номерам, как к дроидам. Я убеждён: даже сепаратисты своим «понял-понял» имена дают, чем мы хуже?

И снова на его улыбку нельзя было не ответить.

— Каминоанцы проделали большую работу, пытаясь лишить клонов любой индивидуальности, — продолжил он, — однако война ещё толком не началась, а мы уже видим, что у них не слишком получилось. Дальнейшее же зависит от нас: мы можем показать этим юношам, что в мире есть не только война, а жить можно не только по армейскому уставу.

— Ещё — по Кодексу джедаев, — хмыкнула Эйла.

— И всё же я не знаю ни одного джедая, который соблюдал бы его до последней буквы, — улыбнулся Кит, быстро глянув куда-то в сторону. Эйла скосила глаза: через широкий проход, у противоположного ряда иллюминаторов Анакин Скайуокер спал, сложившись в слишком маленьком для него кресле в три погибели и устроившись щекой на плече своего учителя. В груди снова неприятно шевельнулась тоска по Квинлану и глухая обида: неужели хотя бы ей он не мог сказать… ну хоть что-нибудь об этой своей миссии?

— Но что мы, джедаи, можем дать этим клонам, кроме войны? — спросила она.

Кит Фисто улыбнулся так ярко, что Эйле вспомнилось солнце — не злое, испепеляющее рилотское, а ласковое золотое солнце Набу:

— Учитывая, что они в своей жизни вовсе ничего не видели… буквально — весь мир. А для начала — хотя бы имена и право их выбирать.

Сжимающая грудь тревога ослабила хватку впервые с того момента, как Эйла вдохнула обжигающий воздух Джеонозиса.

Кит похлопал её по руке и поднялся, намереваясь уйти.

— Мастер Фисто!

Он обернулся:

— Кит.

— Кит, — кивнула она. И добавила: — Спасибо.

— Совершенно не за что, — он снова улыбнулся, и Эйла подумала, что совсем не возражала бы видеть эту улыбку чаще.

*

— «Звёздный Корпус» поступает под ваше командование, сэр! Мэм!

Безукоризненная выправка, гордо вздёрнутый подбородок, острый и прямой взгляд. Но по броне, бывшей прежде идеально белой, теперь бегут золотые узоры.

— Рада видеть вас, коммандер КК-5052, — ответила Эйла. Совсем не по уставу, но, к её удивлению, клон лишь весело хмыкнул. И сказал:

— Коммандер Блай, мэм. Меня зовут Блай.


End file.
